Feeling Alone
by Butterismyjam
Summary: Honovi is alone in her world, where she is the only one who can think her own thoughts, the only one who can act on her own accord. The only one who can feel.


Honovi sat on the left side of her family' standard white couch, trying hard to act like every one else. She started on the basic sitting actions. Shift feet in, put hands on knees. Lean back, shift feet out, place hands on thighs. Repeat. She knew well enough to stare blankly at the opposite wall, even if her parents or one of her neighbors entered the living room.

Honovi understood that she was different, a striped giraffe. She had a yearning for excitement and freedom unlike anyone she knew, a need burning inside her. Ever since she had been created in her crib, she had noticed how her parents sat for hours on end, staring expressionless into space, only ever doing anything except when the glowing, green plumbob hovered over their heads.

Though Simtown Elementary didn't teach her anything but mindless jibberis, Honovi was extraordinarily smart. When her birthday had finally came and she was old enough to be out of her crib, Honovi had discovered the television. She watched the news channel, and was always up to date on what was happening in the Sims Freeplay world. When a telescope mysteriously showed up in her yard, she made sure that she got plenty of use out of it, and had soon memorized all the planets' orbits, when the best time was to see the Big Dipper was, and kept a moon journal. She eventually found out that she was living inside a "game." Her whole world was created as entertainment for a powerful force that controlled all her family's actions. But not hers. She had a theory that a coding glitch had resulted in her half life.

But over the years, Honovi's sneaking suspicion that being different wasn't as good as she thought it was had grown. She didn't know why, but something inside her told her that she wasn't supposed to be the way she was. She also didn't know what was in store for people like her, but she didn't want to find out. So, Honovi tried as hard as she could to fit in. She mimicked others' actions, kept a mask of unfeeling on her face at all time, and tried to never complete any actions without being told to. This was the hardest part, especially being a kid. When she wanted to play, she had to wait. When she wanted to watch television, she had to wait. And when she wanted to eat, she had to wait.

Sometimes it felt as if she might just explode. She wasn't free to live her own life. She had to do nothing all day, and when the force finally decided to make her complete an action, she could only pray that it was what she wanted to do.

Honovi was torn from her thoughts. Suddenly, she knew that the force had chosen her. She didn't feel it physically press on her through the "screen," but she knew the plumbob was floating above her head. Not that she dared actually look up to see it, but she felt a presence.

The force tapped on a spot in the hallway for her to walk to, and she got up from the sofa and slowly, rhythmically strode over to the flashing arrow that marked where she was to go. Once there, she was told to go to the front yard, where a stranger was waiting.

The new sim standing before her was another girl about her age. She wore a cute Adidas shirt, blue skinny jeans, and leather boots to complete the look. Her dark hair fell down her back in perfect waves, similar to the way Honovi wore her hair. The girl stood in one place, shifted from one foot to the other. The after a while, she let out a very fake sounding, preprogrammed sneeze.

The force selected the girl, and a pop up menu told Honovi that her name was Chyanne Brooks.

Then, the force selected the 'Complain' button from the menu.

_No_, Honovi protested in her head. _You can't make me!_ Even though she knew that Chyanne couldn't feel, that she wouldn't be affected by what Honovi was about to do to her, she still couldn't stand it. She just couldn't say such hurtful things. And yet, she had to.

She walked over to Chyanne, and looked into her eyes. They stared vaguely back at her.

She took a deep breath, and in her 'annoyed' voice, she complained to Chyanne, waiving her arms every now and then, as expected of her.

Once she had finished the task, the green plumbob appeared above Chyanne's head. The force selected her pop up menu, then pressed 'Be Rude.' This was how it continued for at least an hour. Occasionally, Honovi would be forced to slap Chyanne, or would even receive a blow herself. She would have just walked away, stopped. But she couldn't if she wanted to belong.

Finally, the force had decided it was done, and Chyanne and Honovi's relationship status was now at 'nemesis.' The plumbob again rested above her head. The force sent Chyanne home, and Honovi to her bedroom. It selected her white bed and chose 'Deep Sleep.'

_Good_, she thought. _Some time to myself._

She wasn't tired, but she closed her eyes as necessary.

Honovi knew that the sims weren't supposed to have any relationships except for ones chosen by the force. And even then, their "relationships" weren't anything but stupid words pinned up between two people to represent actual feelings. The other sims couldn't feel friendship, hatred, love. But still, she felt so hurt. All those thing that Chyanne had said, she knew they were just empty insults. They still stung.

But it was okay. It wasn't Chyanne's fault. She didn't even know what she was doing.

As Honovi thought to herself, she came to the conclusion that she and Chyanne had never met eachother before because she had always been too frightened to venture out of her home without being told to by the force, and the force had never told her to. Chyanne had never been told to visit her either. Too bad that they hadn't met when they were younger. At least she would have known that she wasn't the only little girl out there.

Honovi started to yawn, then caught herself. She wished she had a friend, someone who she could actually talk to, someone who could understand her thoughts and feelings. She knew it was just wishful thinking, but she could dream.

With that, Honovi drifted off in to a well deserved sleep.

**Hey, guys! Just a little authors note. **

**Follow this story if you want more, because I will likely change the title. I am a bit indecisive right now. **

**I took a lot of time in choosing names for my characters, which is unusual for me when I create my own characters. I looked on , and found some great ideas.**

**According to the site, the name Honovi is a Native American name that means 'strong.'**

**Chyanne's name is meaningful, too. I sadly can't give away what I found because it would ruin the story.**

**This is my first draft of the chapter, so it's not at its best yet. Please tell me if you see any errors related to gameplay or grammar, spelling, etc.**

**Thanks for reading! More is coming!**

**Butterismyjam**


End file.
